Flowers
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: A trip to the local flower-shop to help Sora find the perfect flowers leads Axel to find a perfect flower of his own


This randomly came to me today... well, partially. I've RPed Marmar like this before, as a flower-shop owner, because he likes flowers, but the rest of it was kinda spur-of-the-moment, y'know?

Anyway, it's mostly just fluffy cute-ness or whatever. Hope you like it :D

Warning: implied yaoi (if you don't know what it is, look it up, cause it ain't my prob if you don't like), swearing... yeah, I think that's it... oh, and adultish themes

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts characters belond to Square-Enix and Disney (*sadpasta*)

* * *

"_Please_, pretty, pretty please with sugar on top…" Axel stared down at the adorable, pouting, whining brunet, whose huge blue eyes stared up at him, glistening with unshed tears, begging. Goddamn it… why did he have to be so damn _cute?_

Sora Strife had been trailing him for more than an hour asking for a ride to some stupid flower shop in the middle of nowhere for God only knows what. It wasn't a place that Axel would be caught going or leaving, which was partially the reason why he had so far refused Sora's adorable pouting quite firmly. However, after so long, his resolve was cracking.

_Why couldn't he ask _Roxas_? Roxy is his bro, not me!_

_Roxas is out with his boyfriend, or had you forgotten, you nitwit,_ a sarcastic voice replied, sounding too much like his brother for Axel's peace of mind. _Just take the brat out to get some flowers for that slutty bitch already. He's pathetic enough without having to crawl on his hands and knees._

That, unfortunately, was quite true.

Sora had been dating a girl named Kairi for almost a month (Apparently it was their month-aversary, whatever the fuck _that_ was supposed to be.) and Sora had decided to take it upon his short self to take the bitch out to dinner like a romantic sap. But first, he had stated, he needed flowers to bring up to her door for when he met her parents.

Axel thought the little brat was insane.

However, as he stared down at Sora's pleading eyes, he knew that Roxas would be pissed if he upset his _baby brother_. And then Axel would be in the figurative doghouse, as his roommate would not hesitate to remove him from their apartment for a night as punishment. And, besides Reno's old hovel which was shared with a man named Rude, Axel had nowhere _else_ to go.

And… well… Sora really _did_ look pathetic.

"Fine, fine, fine," he groaned out, "I'll take you to get the freaking flowers."

A brilliant smile lit up Sora's face, and Axel couldn't find it in himself to be angry at the little cutie. Sora leapt into the air. "Yay! You can help me pick out the perfect ones! They need to match Kairi's eyes! And pink is her favorite color, so maybe some of those, too! Oh, this is going to be so much fun~"

Axel did not agree with that statement. In fact, his gut twisted at the very _idea_ of helping Sora peruse through flower-colors like a fucking _chick_, but he could do this… he _would_ do this… _Or Roxy will serve my head up on a silver platter for dinner._

"I don't know what color her eyes are," he mumbled. He'd been too busy noticing how short her skirt was and how her top _barely_ covered a decent amount of her cleavage. Honestly, he had expected them to pop out any moment! Everything about her screamed "whore" in big bright rainbow letters, but Sora seemed either not to notice or not to care. Or perhaps he was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Axel wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case.

"Don't worry," Sora assured him, drawing his thoughts away from the bitch again. "Let's go!"

A half-hour later found Axel standing in the frilliest, most flowery and _feminine_ place he'd ever been in his whole life. Wide green eyes glanced around like a man watching for a monster that would jump out and devour him. For all he knew, there could be fluffy pink man-eating monsters lurking in those roses over there!

It was, to be frank, a scary place.

The floor was brown, yes, but the walls were pink and pastel blue with daisies and petunias painted on them. It was nausea-inducing!

Sora dragged him quickly up to the counter, not minding the overabundance of pastel or the heavy scent of flower at all. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with the atmosphere and grinned up at the counter person, who—Axel noted—was about the only decent thing in the whole damn shop. She was rather tall, but slender, with a pretty face and slanted blue eyes that peeked from underneath dark lashes. He could've done without the pink hair (though some would consider that hypocritical, as his own hair was quite a garish shade of bright red).

"Hello, how may I help you two today?"

_Wait a sec…_

That voice… it was soft and smooth… but it was _low_ and very definitely _masculine_.

_Oh my fucking God, don't tell me that that is a… a…_

_…a _guy.

"Oh, you must be Marly!" Sora practically squealed. "Roxy said that this was the best place to shop for flowers! You see, I have a girlfriend, and we've been dating for a month, and… well…"

The counter person—who Axel still couldn't quite believe was _male_—smiled down at the jumpy brunet. His teeth, Axel noted, were very white and perfect. A pale hand flipped back a wisp of cotton-candy pink hair. "Well, I'm sure we can find you something perfect! What exactly are you…?"

From that point on, Axel completely edited out the conversation, uninterested in Sora's romantic concepts about the colors of flowers and what they should smell like if you were taking your girlfriend on a fancy date out to eat Italian food. He wasn't precisely even sure how someone on Sora's payroll (and a college student to boot) could possibly afford to spend that much money on a girl with so little personality whose boobs hung out of her shirt, but Sora had always ignored such technicalities.

Instead, he focused on the strange creature that, when he had obtained Sora's flurry of sappy ideas, was fluttering around the shop like an overgrown butterfly. His bright green eyes followed the slender form and ignored how the man was thrusting flowers upon his young and impressionable charge, who graciously accepted and fawned over the damn things as if they were living, breathing babies or something. Despite the strangeness of the situation, however, Axel could not help but notice that, at the very least, the man with the pink hair was very pretty, very… delicious-looking.

Axel blushed. He hadn't thought of anyone that way since Roxas… and that had been in high school. They hadn't worked out at all, particularly since the blonde had already had a steady boyfriend, but…

"Excuse me, but can I help you with something, too?" It was the pink-haired man. He was standing much closer now, looking rather quizzical at Axel's apparent lack of response. The redhead, meanwhile, couldn't help but notice that the man's eyes were a very beautiful shade of _blue_.

_Oh yes… you can come home with me, let me peel those horrendous cream and pink clothes off of you and—_

"Uh… no, uh… I'm fine," he stuttered out. "I'm here with shorty over there." He gave the man a lopsided grin. "So… Roxy recommended you, huh?"

The man pursed his lips. Axel stared at them, watching a pink tongue slick them slightly so they glistened in the artificial ceiling-lights. It was almost mouth-watering. And then they parted, and words came out, which he barely understood at all.

"Roxas Strife has been here a couple of times, mostly for a certain friend named Zack who he said was in the hospital and enjoyed the smell of lilies, which apparently reminded him of his girlfriend Aerith." The man smiled brightly, looking quite pleased. "So, how do _you_ know Roxas, then?"

"I'm his roommate," Axel muttered.

"_Oh…"_

"N-not like that!" he amended, seeing the look in those blue eyes. "I'm not his boyfriend; he's just my roommate. We've known each other since we were kids, you know? His boyfriend would kill me if I even _thought_ about touching him." _Which I generally don't anymore._

Something in those eyes sharpened and brightened, making Axel wary. "Oh, well then, I'm Marluxia Rose, and this is my shop."

Axel shook the pale hand offered to him, finding it to be very slender and surprisingly soft, but with a firm grip. "Axel Flynn," he replied with a crooked smile.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Axel…" The redhead felt heat bubble up to his head and down to another place which it ought not to in polite company. His cheeks positively burned as he caught Marluxia's huge blue eyes again. "I hope to be seeing you in my shop again. I get lots of compliments on my flowers."

_The only flower _I_ am interested in is standing right here…_ His lips curled up into a smirk. "Maybe I'll be back then," he said, ignoring Sora, who tripped past him carrying a huge bundle of blue and pink flowers. "To pick out some flowers, of course."

"Of course," Marluxia agreed, giving him a sultry, kittenish little smile before sauntering off to help Sora with his purchases. Axel's eyes dropped from his pink hair to the cream-colored corduroy that firmly hugged his perky butt.

_Oh yes, definitely, I'll be back for _this_ flower._

* * *

There we go, my fic for the day lol. I haven't written KH in _ages_

Review if you wish to


End file.
